This study hoped to better understand the SOS mutation on the development of neutralizing antibodies against HIV envelope proteins. Four plasmids were made using the SOS mutation with vectors expressing HIV envelope proteins. Immunogenicity was compared with corresponding constructs in guinea pigs.